The Missing Souffle
by Nikki Pond
Summary: The Doctor searches for his Soufflé Girl in his own time stream, but while searching for her, he keeps meeting someone from his past and different versions of Clara.Will he ever find his Souffle Girl? R
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a story about the Doctor encounter some of his old companions, and some from his past. So I hoped you enjoy!**

**Plot: The Doctor searches for his Soufflé Girl in his own time stream, but while searching for her, he bumps into some of his past and different versions of Clara. Will he ever find his Souffle Girl? During series 7 finale.**

**Chapter One: Alone and Found**

_I don't know where I am_

_It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces_

_And there's only one thing I remember._

_I have to save the Doctor_

_He always looks different..._

_...but I always know it's him_

_Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once_

_Running every second, just to find him_

_Just to save him._

_But he never hears me_

_Almost never._

_I blew into this world on a leaf._

_I'm still blowing._

_I don't think I'll ever land._

_I'm Clara Oswald_

_I'm the impossible girl_

_And_

_I was born to save the Doctor._

Clara finally landed, it really hurt when she kinda crashed landed with her but in the ground. She stood up and wipe the dirt in her but and now she's all alone.

She just saved the Doctor using all her courage and bravery to do this, and now she's all alone. Left alone even but her mother always tells her that she's never alone no matter what, but the only person who's always there for her is the Doctor, but now she's stuck in the Doctor's time stream.

All Clara could do is save the Doctor, after all she's born to do it.

She sometimes wished to talked to the Doctor, but sometimes he couldn't hear her, but sometimes she feel like she couldn't.

She wanted to talk to the Doctor, but not just the Doctor but _her_ Doctor.

The one who made her special and show those impossible things like anyone has ever seen, and now she could even travel with him forever but now she couldn't because she can never travel with him and now she's stuck with the past Doctor but Clara wished _her_ Doctor. But he's nowhere at all but sometimes she could meet the eleventh doctor but he was just a younger version of him.

She looked around at her area and could see a hallway, she was standing in the middle of the hallway. The walls are coloured light blue and the doors is tardis blue. They were millions of doors and she's not even sure which one she could go.

Clara could cry now but not yet, because maybe she could talk to someone sometimes she wish River was here but since she jumped into the Doctor's time stream she couldn't.

Clara then started to feel tears in her eyes because she's all alone.

She covered her eyes with her hands. "Doctor, please find me" she pleaded even though he's not here, she wished he would find her.

oOo

The Doctor just jumped into his own time stream, he couldn't lose Clara, his soufflé girl. That girl he thought of himself, the impossible girl who saved him millions of times and he always wonder why is he still alive? It's because of his soufflé girl who saved him.

And now his mission is to search for his Missing Soufflé.

He opened his eyes to see where he was, he blinked his eyes almost ten times and before he could get up, he needed to make his vision clear. Then after he's done, the first thing he notice is something blue, but not just blue, Tardis Blue. And he could see a door that is Tardis blue. He got up to his feet and look around.

He was standing in a hallway, he could see thousands of doors and at the end it's hard to tell with all the dark edges.

_Where are you Clara?, _he said quietly. _Am not going to lose you Clara_

The Doctor bitten his lip

_I promise Clara I will find you ._

The Doctor sighed and decided to enter the nearest door. He slowly turned the knob and opened it and could see the beautiful something shining through his eyes, he blocked his eyes to protect it from the rays, when he looked closely it was the sun, a beautiful and shining sun.

He turned his attention in front of him instead of the sun, his eyes widen more than ever, he blinked a lot of times to see if this is true, but it is true. He couldn't believe what is he looking at and where he was.

He stepped inside and door behind him closed all by itself, the Doctor turned around to see the Door is locked. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver but it wouldn't work maybe it was because he was in his own time stream.

He could interfere his past but it wouldn't caused a paradox or anything, because once he enter his own time stream none of this is real, he could go and say hi to his tenth self because none of this is real. The Doctor could go change his past whatever he likes because he's a fixed point in time and once he exit his own time stream that would never happen in his past .But his memories still stayed in his mind whoever does not belonged in his own time stream which is himself and his soufflé girl.

He could see a beautiful grass and a playground, he recognizes this place and he always missed it. But this place sometimes brought painful memories, the Doctor suddenly forget about his search for Clara, his eyes are now fixed to that house in front oh him.

He walked towards the house and then once he did, he stopped in the front door, he didn't knock but he wanted to gaze every inch of this house.

He just couldn't believe he's here, in this house.

All he could do is knock on the door and hugged that person whoever answers it.

_Please be here _he thought himself quietly

He took a deep breath and started to knock on the door, he waited for a minute but nobody answered.

_Come on... please answer it._ He said to himself

He knocked the door again and a few seconds he could hear someone inside the house.

"_I'll get it"_

It sounded like a female, the Doctor immediately recognize that voice. The Doctor could hear footsteps coming towards the door, he could feel his heart beat moving quickly and he just couldn't wait to see them.

When the Door opened, the woman's eyes widen when she saw the Doctor. She just couldn't believe who she saw? It's the Doctor.

While the Doctor's jaw dropped down, he was also shocked but also full of joy and happiness but he didn't show a smile or anything because his mouth is dropped opened then he started to say those words, just one word that he could say to the person right in front of him. He can't believe he found her.

"Amy?"

**Okay if you understand about this whole Time Stream, this won't change the Doctor's past or anything or cause a paradox; this is like an alternative reality since the Doctor is in his own Time Stream and that wouldn't change anyone's memories it's like meeting different versions of episode.**

**Anyway please Review, Follow and Favourite.**

**Please make a request where you like Clara/Doctor in which episode or who shall they meet like for example.**

**Example: I like the 11****th**** Doctor to meet the 10****th**** Doctor and Rose from the episode New Earth where they sit in the apple grass.**

**I like Clara to meet Rory the centurion while he was guarding the Pandorica, in the episode Big Bang.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay guys welcome to the my new fan fiction, the author of the Oncoming Storm Rises. I just decided during the Doctor searching for Clara in his own time stream. This is almost a spin-off __**The Oncoming Storm Rises **__but this is almost considered part 4 of my Doctor who Oncoming Storm Rises collection. Anyway this is AU and based around the Doctor walking through or meeting someone from his past (it's possible I might bring Martha, Rose or even the 10__th__ Doctor) _

_Review/Follow/Favourite if you like. and tell me your opinion about this story_

_Disclaimer: I do now own any of these Character, I do not own Doctor Who._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Faith in One Alien**_

_I will never be alone as long as am found._

_With the Doctor not by my side_

_There's no one else to guide my path_

_Now am alone_

_With no one else with me_

_All I could do _

_Is_

_Go looking through those doors_

_That could lead me_

_To the Doctor's Past_

_Even though the Doctor is here_

_But not my Doctor_

_I just want that 11__th__ Doctor back_

_Because after all..._

_He's the one who taught me well_

_I just wished to have my friend back_

_And I bet_

_The Doctor is somewhere out there_

_To find himself a new companion_

_Which means..._

_I'm replaced_

_But the there's only two good things about that_

_One_

_The Doctor is safe_

_Two_

_Atleast he's never Alone._

_Please Doctor_

_Just grant me one last wish_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_Atleast give me someone to guide me_

_Just grant my last wish..._

Clara's at the Hallway, she's wandering around the hallways picking out which door she would go, she swears the last door she entered was pretty scary. It made her scared the boots out of her and she was running around the spooky forest and it's pretty dark even though she's a grown up.

She swears there's someone chasing her, at it was creepy but yet terrifying even though she didn't know who was chasing her but what matters is that she's safe.

But as she continue walking through the corridors, usually she started to let her finger choose, sometimes the doors looked like they have a difference, some looked like too blue, some closed to colour purple, and some looked like it's the colour of the sky.

She pointed the doors one by one, like she was suppose to count. "Too scary...hmmm to...quiet...too boring"

God knows Clara could be a very picky girl, almost everyone knew that especially the Doctor. She could be quiet bossy to him and that sometimes annoys him alot.

Clara then spotted a door, somewhere in the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and then stood still and could feel like a wind blowing her hair, she took a deep breath and then started to turn around slowly and then she noticed a door.

That Door looked different from any other doors, this one looked like a struck of lightning that hit Clara. And it's almost like a perfect connection. It's like that door wanted her to enter there, Clara stood closely at the door. She was only doing that for her curiosity, she just couldn't help but feel like she needed to do this.

_I wonder what's through that door_

Clara raised her hands and slowly touching the door knob right in front of her, once she touched the door knob she held her hand back and rubbing it smoothly. She swears when she first touched it, it's like it went through her veins like a lightning.

But that didn't stopped Clara from going through that door even if that door is forbidden, well actually maybe Clara will just ran off back to the corridors and search for another door but Clara was just curious what's behind those doors than any other doors she passed by.

She then did it again, she slowly placed her hand from the door knob and this time there was no lighting or a bolt that hit her, she slowly turned the knob and opened it and when she finally opened the door, she looked outside and her eyes could see what's in front of her.

She blinked to get a better view.

_Wow_

She stepped outside the view and looked at it, she could see the green grass. She sometimes could wish to run through the grass with her bare feet.

_I could have done the same thing _

Clara didn't recognize this place or anything, it's not even familiar to her but she guess she could go wander around even though the Doctor isn't here. But unknown to her, the door behind her closed it and definitely locked.

_I swear if there's something creepy here am going back_

Clara didn't care about the door unless there's danger around her, she told herself if that happens then she's going back, she didn't want to be eaten or chased by some aliens or something.

She then spot a hill, she knew it's about to turn into a dark blue sky, meaning it's turning night.

She sighed and closed her eyes and imagine all this things, this place seems to be similar to where the Doctor and Clara lied down in a hill and stare at those stars.

"_Doctor, what's that?"_

"_A Star of course"_

_Clara then hit him in the ribs._

"_Ouch" the Doctor rubbed his ribs, he just got hit by a small woman with her funny nose._

"_Of course I know it's a star" she sighed of frustration, she sometimes think the Doctor could be stupid when she's around. "What's it called exactly?"_

Clara opened her eyes and was snapped out of reality and could see herself in the top of the hill, she noticed the sky is dark now and could see almost hundreds of stars. She used to dream about stars ever since she was a kid, sometimes she wished to be an astronaut. She stared at those stars every night and could see a whole new world.

She told herself that there's someone out there, outside earth that looks human but always saves earth whenever earth needs him.

She then started to hear footsteps, it's hard to recognize who's footstep is it but then she noticed something in front of her, and it's a telescope. It didn't belonged to Clara obviously.

_Someone must have left it. _Clara thought.

She then turned around and could hear footsteps coming towards her, she didn't moved or anything she just stand there and waited to see who's coming towards her.

And then she noticed a man but not just any man, an old man, he's carrying a cup of tea in his hand, it seems like this old man is the one who owns a telescope she just found.

The Old man looked like he's too kind, and Clara could tell he's interested of those stars too. But it made her wonder what made this old man so interest of stars it wasn't like any other people who interest of stars because of their birth or something, this old man sometimes gaze at those stars and Clara believed someone made this old man looked at those stars every night and looking out that dark sky.

When she noticed the old man coming towards her but he stopped when he noticed her standing beside his telescope.

All he could see in that girl is curiosity in her eyes, but something else. He could tell she's lonely, she's been abandoned or lost or something.

The Old man feels so sorry for that lost girl even though she looked like in the mid-twenties or something, the old man knew she needed some company for a while. So he just smiled at her and walked towards her and greet her.

"I can tell your lonely but would you like some cup of tea?" the old man offered her.

Clara nodded, this old man looks so kind and old.

_This young lady needs a taste of those wonders right now. _The old man thought.

The Old man came back and gave her some tea, he sat down in a chair where he could view the dark sky, and there is also a seat next to him. The Old man didn't forget Clara so he looked at her and pat the chair beside him, telling her to come and sit with him.

Clara did so what he offered her, she sit beside him and looked up at those stars.

Clara looked like she's curious what's out there in those stars and space.

The Old man smiled at himself, he sometimes wish he could share someone with his wonders. He sometimes wished he could do it with his grandchildren, but she's already married and she's pregnant with that young fellow of her husband.

The Old man wished that his granddaughter to be here, they used to look at those stars.

But atleast the old man could share this lonely girl of those stars.

He looked at her and then he turned his head at those stars, "I can see you take interest of stars"

"Yeah" she said, while looking at those stars. "I kept looking at it every single night before I go to bed"

"My granddaughter dreamt about those stars too, she used to travel but now she's married" he said.

"I used to travel, I seen many and amazing things" she smiled at the sky.

"Do you believe in aliens?" the old man asked, he thought that question might be stupid.

Clara smile at the old man, "Yes, I do believe in aliens Mr..."

"Ohh just call me Wilf" the old man said.

"Okay Wilf, in the matter of fact then yes I do believe in aliens"

_I have faith in One Alien..._

* * *

_A/N: Any of u want a request that who Clara/Doctor should meet from the past? Review/Follow/Favorite this and tell me what u think about his drama search._

_and now I made a Doctor who collection, so yeah this is **sort of** a sequel to Like the Ending and the Oncoming Storm Rises._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow to much stories to deal with, I couldn't finish the rest of the Story, it's quiet difficult if you're suppose to finish every story you made and now I have to hold this one back so that means I'll update it very late wanna know why? Bcuz my school starts next week, OMG How am I going to cope with that?_

_Offer to my Fans: I created another Story for my fans, that will be updated as soon as it's ready or when the rest of the story is finish "__**Watching Doctor Who series 5**__" check my profile._

_Review/Follow/Favourite this story and tell me what you think?_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: A Family Again**_

_Okay when I travel with my girl_

_Not just an ordinary girl _

_I mean_

_My impossible girl_

_But I prefer_

_To call her My Soufflé Girl_

_I met her twice_

_And died both times_

_And I never realise she's my hero._

_I found her after she called me for the internet._

_Go with it anyway._

_She may be small_

_And have a funny nose _

_Which I can't understand at all_

_She is too bossy when I invited her to my Tardis_

_Probably because she's too short._

_But like I said_

_No matter how big, small or weird_

_She's still my soufflé girl_

_And she will only be the one and only._

_And am going to save her_

_Like she saved mine._

_When I met the Ponds._

_My heart is pounding, I haven't seen the ponds for years._

_And this is what I always wanted._

_A family of mine that I could return._

_But there's just one problem_

_Their not real, none of this is real._

_I can't even take Amy and Rory out of my time stream._

_And that break my heart_

"Amy?" the Doctor said with his jaw dropped, he could actually believe he's looking at Amelia, the girl who waited for him. And look at her now, she still looked like the last time he saw her and there's one thing he knew about this.

None of this is real.

Because this is the Doctor's dream, being with his family and being reunited once again, and the Doctor knew deep down he could take them, a different versions of Amy and Rory that he could travel with them but the Doctor almost had already forgotten his Souffle girl.

Now the Doctor is looking at Amy, just because their not real Amy and Rory doesn't mean he dislike them, their still his Ponds even though their just different versions of them.

"Doctor, you are late again" Amy said with a threatening tone, the Doctor was late again for visiting her.

"When was the last time you saw me?" the Doctor asked, probably this Amy hasn't done Manhattan yet.

"11 months, Raggedy man" Amy said.

"Ohh uhh uhh Opps"

Amy calmed down and her anger started to fade away, "Come in" she invited him inside, the Doctor stepped inside and could see pictures in the wall, he could see himself, Amy and Rory having a good time, ohh he miss those times. He gazed the hallway ohh he missed this home.

"Doctor? Why are you looking like that like you haven't been here for a long time?" Amy asked, while the Doctor snapped himself out of reality.

"It's because I haven't" the Doctor said with a fake smile, it was the truth after all.

Amy could tell he was faking it, "How long was it for you? I mean the last time you saw us?" Amy asked.

"Three years..." he muttered in a soft tone, it's been years for him while for Amy months.

While Amy looked at his eyes, she could tell the Doctor is guilty of something, the answer were in his eyes already, she crossed her arms. "Three years? For me it's months"

The Doctor didn't say anything, all he did is look at his shoes, he made a frown face. He didn't look at Amy he just stand there.

"Doctor, why didn't you visit us? You must be busy saving the world huh" wasn't really a question, Amy was just upset to see the Doctor sad.

She walked to him with a smile in her face, she placed her right hand in his shoulder. The Doctor finally looked up and their eyes were locked, the Doctor forced a fake smile.

"Doctor, whatever it is, am here" she said with that comfortable smile, ohh his Amelia Pond, she always knows how to cheer the Doctor up and no matter what.

He then just nodded and then they started embracing like they haven't see each other for a long time, they started twirling around while Amy puts her foot up while hugging the Doctor, ohh the Doctor misses her and he misses her ginger hair and then his eyes widen and realised he just forget something.

He pulled Amy from a friendly hug, and then looked around the house and started to call for someone.

"Rory the Roman, where are you?" the Doctor called him.

Rory then came downstairs with his happy look and when he noticed it was the Doctor, ohh he misses him.

The Doctor opened his arms and then they both started to hug each other and then the Doctor rubbed his hair, ohh he misses his Roman, the boy who waited for his girl.

"My boys are finally back together" Amy said in a cheerful tone, ohh she's really happy to have her family back.

"I'll go pop the kettle on" she said and then walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"So umm Doctor, how long was it for you the last time you saw us?" Rory asked.

"...Three years" he muttered. Ohh soon they might go to Manhattan, but it could be rewritten sometimes. He can't lose another pond even though their just different versions, their still the Ponds and he can still save them and he knew in this reality there are no such thing of fixed point in here.

And there's one thing the Ponds didn't know about and it might break their hearts if he said it.

His Ponds believe this world is real and their lives are real but it's not...

* * *

_A/N: Okay does anyone want to make a request the Doctor in some kind of virtual reality, well not in a computer just something like that. Does anyone want to make a request who should meet Clara/Doctor? Can be the tenth Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna._

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite this story -Nikki Pond_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay sorry guys if I haven't update this because am focusing on my other projects called "Banana Coffee" and "Watching Doctor Who series 5" so just because I have other project's doesn't mean am going to abandon it, I just have to think of few ideas how to end it._

_Please review, follow and favourite this story and let's get this story to Clara and then the Doctor._

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Crayons and Spoilers**_

_Our past we can't recapture_

_It's over and it's done._

_No way to recover time;_

_All those days are gone._

_No amount of colouring_

_Paintings with brighter blue_

_Can change the way things happened._

_No way to make it true_

_No use fretting over_

_Regretting – bygones days._

_No need to get entangled_

_In memory's purple haze._

_Or caught up in unravelling_

_Things that didn't go the way_

_That we would want them to._

_The future is uncertain._

_No way for us to see_

_The things tomorrow's holding,_

_For you...or for me!_

_NOW, is what's obtainable,_

_Just moments here to share._

_The future comes so quickly-_

_Unseen but waiting there._

_Seize the present moments,_

_Grab all we can contain!_

_Our future are elusive._

_Our past we cannot chain!_

I've been walking through these corridors again, I just left that guy name Wilf, he is such a sweet old man. He showed me the stars and I feel like I could trust him but I trust the Doctor even more, after star gazing. Me and Wilf had some tea and some sandwich and we take about ourselves, I didn't tell him anything about Time streams or travelling with an alien called the Doctor.

Then after laughing Wilf's tale, I noticed something behind him. So I peer behind his shoulders and could see a door behind him meaning I could finally exit this room.

"Thank you Wilf but I think I should get going" she stood up and thanked him for the tea and then walked towards the door, before she enters, she take one last look at Wilf and wave at him and then she then enter and shut the door behind her, and as Wilf watched the door fading out of existence he thought.

"Must be drunk" he thought himself.

And then grab a seat and start gazing through those stars.

Clara continued to walk around the corridors.

The corridor ahead of the impossible girl seemed to stretch on for an eternity. No ending was visible and darkness ebbed and flowed across the edges of the passageways. The walls were dull and blue and it looks like the colours are fading slowly. Every footsteps of Clara took echoed loudly, the whole corridor now filled with ghostly rhythm, the sounds of footsteps blending with the other sounds, echoing through the rooms.

Clara could feel the chill in her, she never like spooky places, she kept telling herself that ghost doesn't exist.

"Strange..." she muttered quietly, before continuing to walk down the impossible long passage. She caught something flicker in the corner of her eye.

_Turn around slowly..._

Those voiced echoed through her ears, she didn't know whether to follow or ignore it, but since of her curiosity, she did what she told. She turned around slowly and could see another door that gain her attention.

She walked closely to the door and once she's at the front of it, she examine every single detail of it, she then placed her hands on a wooden blue door, she slowly dropped her hand and could feel the smooth wood, after that she decided to open the door.

She could feel the motion through her skins, it's like this door needs her to be in it. Of course she had to do it.

She opened the door slowly and took a peek what's through this door and when she finally got a chance to look at it, her eyes widen and could see a room, and she could see 6- year blonde girl drawing some pictures.

Clara stepped out of the door and then turned to the door to see it shut itself and then started to fade, the blonde girl didn't noticed her.

Clara coughed to gain the girl's attention, and when the girl heard it, she realize she isn't alone again, so she drop her crayon and looked at Clara and could see she's smiling. She thought How did she get here? The Door is locked?

"Hello" she smiled and waved at the girl.

The girl waved a little, "Who are you?" she asked, she knew her she isn't suppose to talk to strangers.

"Am Clara and who are you?" Clara asked.

The Girl frowned. "Rose, Rose Tyler" she said.

oOo

The Doctor is at the dining room, having a cup of tea and some Jammy Dodger, and as he watched every single movement of each of his parents-in-law, Rory tapping his fingers from the table meaning he didn't like this awkward silence, while Amy sipping her tea again and again watching her boys movement.

"So..." she said; she thought this Silence is awkward.

"So...what have you've been up to Doctor?" Rory asked the Time Lord.

The Doctor tried to find the right words. "looking for my companion" he answered.

"Ahh, you're not suppose to travel alone you know, ever since River died" Amy said.

And that made the Doctor's eyes widen, River is dead in here? Does Rory and Amy know? Well of course they know she's dead but How?

"Am sorry, River is dead?" his eyes widen.

Amy gave a confused look and then something hit her, "Ohhh spoilers, you're the younger version, are you?" she asked.

"How did River died?" the Doctor demanded his best friends.

Amy felt like she want to back away but she couldn't, she thought maybe this is a mistake, River died and she just told a spoiler. "Doctor, we can't tell you" she answered.

He stood up in the chair and glared at Amy. "No Amy, tell me and don't worry it isn't a spoiler" he said in a threatening tone and then it hit him again, he forgot this isn't real, he knew River in this world isn't her. Within minutes he calmed down a bit and then he sit down and took a deep breath.

"Am sorry Amy" he apologize.

"No it's my fault, am not even suppose to tell you" Amy said.

"Actually you could tell me but am going to ask calmly" he said and took a deep breath. "What happened to River?"

Amy was confused, one minute he apologize and the next thing is that he asked that question again.

"You know we can't tell you even if I wanted to save my daughter" Amy said, she really wish she could save her but she couldn't.

"Amy you could tell me, you don't understand" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Amy said.

The Doctor sighed and looked at Amy who is waiting for an answer. "Am not the Doctor"

* * *

_Please Review, Follow and Favourite just to let me know that you're still reading this. And do you like the poem? I thought typing a poem about this chapter so why not?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if I haven't update for so long. It's been two weeks and I just started writing this because I had trouble where the story goes next. I mean you made suggestions but I really had no idea where the rest goes with and how they meet.

So then I asked my friends for an idea, then they just said to make some episodes rewritten but added characters and well the others made an idea that possibly didn't show in the series so here you go and I hope you understand why I.

Feel free to make suggestion and please make is a specific one, like the Doctor and Clara went to Titanic or something (Don't worry am not going to use that idea, I don't steal ideas so sorry if I can't write a story about that)

Suggestions please, And Please Review/Follow/Favourite.

Ohh I did some changes also...

Chapter Five

The Doctor just stared at his Ponds, well not his Ponds only an alternate version and he's in an alternate place after all. The Doctor stood there impatiently, waiting for the Ponds to say something. Rory wanted to speak, as he opened his mouth but then closed it. He kept repeating this process again and again. The Doctor looked over at Amy who looked speechless, but then she was the first to break the silence.

"What do you mean 'you're not the Doctor'?"

"Well..." The Doctor look for the right words to explain this. "It's complicated"

Amy thought of this. _How can he not be the Doctor? He sounds, acts and looks like the Doctor unless he's a clone or something..._

Amy needed some answers first.

"Just explain" Amy huffed. "I just want some explanations"

"Well you see..." The Doctor thought maybe this is a bit hard to explain. "I am the Doctor, but not your Doctor. From my point of view, you're not my ponds either. Which means am kind of the alternate version of your Doctor from your point of view" he explained.

Rory looked confused. "I don't get it" he shook his head. "From me and Amy's point of view, you're the alternate version. Then what's your point of view towards us" he gestured him and Amy.

The Doctor hoped no one asked about that. He sighed and looked at him with those sad eyes look like he couldn't say it.

"Ghost"

For a moment there, Amy and Rory looked shocked at his answer. From his point of view, their ghost. They wondered of what he meant. Does that mean his Ponds are dead? So which means he's all alone. Amy felt sorry for him even if it's awkward that she died, only her other self. Amy wanted to comfort the Doctor but she just stood there looked all shock.

"So..." Amy said anxiously. "Me and Rory are dead"

"Well I think the better answer is, I'm not sure because from my point of view this isn't real. And I'm not sure about your future because it could be way different than mine"

He then continued. "And yes it's like Alternate Versions mostly, I could just jumped through different dimensions"

"But you said travelling through different universe and dimension is impossible"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes and from my point of view, this is my time stream"

That made Amy more confused than ever and even Rory.

"When I jumped into my Time-streams, I concentrated and I said to take me to Clara but then my time stream must have created alternate versions that could lead me to different versions of my memories, some that I wished to happened and some that I dreamed. So meaning my time-stream enabled me to jumped through different versions and alternate universe" he explained.

"Who's Clara?" Rory asked.

"My companion" The Doctor answered. "She jumped into my own time-stream"

"Ok" Amy said almost getting this. "But why did she jumped into your time-stream?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, an enemy of mine jumped into my time-stream, meaning he created hundred versions of himself and killing me all at once"

"That doesn't explain why Clara would jumped into your time-stream" Amy said clearly not getting this.

"Well my enemy killing me everywhere at once and the only way to stopped him is if my companion jumped into my time-stream, it would created hundreds of versions of herself and enough to save me from dying"

"Then why did you jumped into your own time-stream?" Amy asked. "This is clearly not making sense much"

"Well I couldn't lose Clara, so the only way I had to save her is jumped into my own time-stream. I couldn't find her so I ended up in the hallway that's filled with doors that could lead me to different dimensions. I had to search every room until I find the right Clara"

"What do you mean 'Right Clara'?" Rory asked.

"Like I said Pond" The Doctor hit him in the head. Rory thought of him same Doctor. "She created hundreds of versions of herself all over in time in space and now I should really get going and I have to find Clara"

As the Doctor head for the front door, Amy stepped in front of him with her arms crossed. She looked like she's never letting him out of this house. And the Doctor could see that glared from Amy, then Rory joined beside her.

"You are not getting out of this house" Amy said almost like an order.

"But I have to!" the Doctor protested. "I need to find Clara"

"Like I said Doctor" Amy hissed. "You're not leaving this house"

Amy almost looked like her flare of temper growing on her and Rory looked like he's ready for something and ready to fight with his sword.

The Doctor just stood there speechless at his Ponds.

A/N: I know a little shocking thing that happened in the end and sorry if this is too short. But don't you give up there's more and please make specific suggestions.

Please Review/Follow/Favourite this Story and there might be a hint of romance in this story.


End file.
